slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Central Sansara Road Network
Sansara has a complex road system. The roads in West (like Bay City Road Network or Color Sims Road Network are unconnected with the roads in the center and East of the continent. The largest connected road network is located in the center and in South East of Sansara. Structure Central Sansara's road network is highly complex, made by different types of roads, paths and virgin trails, with different textures. There are various types of bridges, from massive works of art, to wooden and concrete bridges and even collapsed ones. Unlike other continents, the roads of Sansara usually are unnamed. By far, the greatest road density is in Snowlands Subcontinent. Based on surface texture and location, one can divide the road network into: *Volcano roads *Kami roads *West roads *Central & East roads *Snowlands roads. East Volcano Roads They are located in East Volcano Subcontinent and have a distinct texture. There are 4779 m of paved roads and 229 m of unpaved roads, resulting a total network of 5008 m. There is road link between West Volcano Subcontinent (and its West Volcano Road Network) and the East Volcano Subcontinent. Linden Highway The roads of Kami share some common features: they are wider, have a distinct texture, long bridges and usually have large refuge spaces in the middle. Most of them are wide enough to allow a tram line to be built, like on Route 66. Over the time, there were proposals for building a tram line in the area. Sometimes, the land where these roads are built, is named Linden Highway. Unfortunately, also some nearby waterways are named the same. There is a small unconnected sector in Tenjin sim, separated by a 41 m long missing bridge. It appears that the bridge was not repaired in 10 years and there are no signs it will ever be. There are 6196 m of rpads in this category, including 437 m unconnected. West Roads The Westernmost roads usually have names. They can be identified by their distinct surface texture. At some point, Noyo and Frog road had been resurfaced. They have long and spectacular bridges. *Noyo Road, 732 m long, has a beautiful texture and allows visitors to see a spectacular landscape. *Frog Road, 725 m long, runs South to a big crater. *Route Pi is a small named sector. Of particular interest could be considered Ganymede Dam, the bridge in Montara and the bridge in Mimas. There are 5605 m of roads. Central & East Roads The largest part of roads in Sansara share a similar texture and look very similar. Sometimes, these roads have stone walls on their sides, which create a lot of problems to residents owning nearby parcels, blocking vehicles from entering or exiting the roads. Sometimes, residents managed to rise the roads or build structures that allow vehicles to pass over the walls. Sometimes the roads pass over modern concrete bridges, but sometimes they use wooden bridges to pass over waterways. Another interesting fact is that sometimes roads are continued with virgin trails. A virgin trail is a long parcel of protected land, unpaved and often not flattered, which can be used by some vehicles, horses, motorbikes or avatars to walk. One road, bordering the Snowlands, manages to pierce into the far South East. Also, the road network encircles the Sea Of Fables and is continued by other roads that pierce deep into land. A significant increase in road density can be seen around Waterhead and Borrowdale infohubs. *Sutherland Dam Road is the only road named in the area. It is almost 1400 m long and crosses the Sutherland Dam. Another road that catches attention is 348 m long and plunges into the Sutherland Abyss. Most of it is submerged. *The central part, North from Snowlands, is 3403 m long. *The South-East part consists of 12023 m of paved roads and 610 m of virgin trails. *The contour road of Sea Of Fables is 9846 m long. Side roads, advancing to East, are 7665 m long, plus 1096 m of virgin trails. This accounts for 23091 m of modern roads and 1706 m of virgin trails. Snowlands Roads The Snowlands have an extensive network of roads, paths and virgin trails. All roads of Snowlands are partially covered by snow. Despite this, vehicles seem not to find them slippery. The paths are sometimes covered by big rocks, sometimes they look like small roads. They can be used by small cars, but usually they are made for walking, for horses, sleds or snow mobiles. Virgin trails are sometimes named ski runs and can be used without a problem for walking. Sometimes, virgin trails are cut into mountains or follow small valleys. There are three major roads: one in West, one in the middle following the river and one in East, at the border of the region. All three roads are connected in North and unconnected in South. While in North there are a few roads connecting all three, in the middle there are a lot of virgin trails and paths. *Amundsen Road is the main transportation link in West. It is around 2200 m long and has many side roads: ** Ice Canyon Road is located in South-West, could be considered a continuation of Amundsen Road. It is, for 76 m, a virgin trail. **Hanson Access Road is a branch from Amundsen Road, linking the mainly Linden-owned Hanson sim. **GOHA Access Road detaches West into Chamonix City. It is short, but continued with a network of city roads. *Alpine Trail is a double path, composed of a main road and a side one, connecting Amundsen Road with the central road. Of particular interest is a bridge made of light which is built on demand and does not last long. *Alpine Biway is another path. In fact, there are two paths that merge up in the mountains, one coming from Eagan sim and one ending close to Alpine Trail. We should note that both Alpine Trail and Alpine Biway don't actually reach the main road in Zermatt. To reach the road, Wengen ONSR station or the infohub, one has to cross the river. It is not a problem, as the river is frozen. Ski runs are of particular importance. They form a complex network of paths, that spread in all directions. The main network of ski runs, which can be easily accessed by using the two ski lifts that start in Wengen, is composed of roughly 17 runs, which total 6437 m. There are more runs to East. However, the ski lift to West is shorter and people have to climb or walk more in order to reach the more distant runs. ONSR Parallel Road is the road that follows the river and the ONSR railway. The name is not official. Over time, residents requested that the railway should be extended further North along the road. It is the main access way into the Snowlands. At some point, it is continued with a virgin trail heading West, while the railway continues South. Then, the virgin trail is continued with an isolated road, then with another virgin trail reaching the Alpine Biway, continued in the end with a ski run. Amundsen road system consists of: *4229 m of roads **2629 m of Amundsen Road **450 m of Ice Canyon Road **1150 m of roads in North *2290 m of roads in Chamonix City, plus 57 m of virgin trails *142 m of virgin trails *474 m of paths. Alpine route system consists of: *Alpine trail - 1221 m *Alpine byway - 1857 m *Virgin trails - 446 m. ONSR parallel road system consists of: *5512 m of roads **2756 m of road along the river **1806 m of roads in North-East **950 m of isolated road *890 m of virgin trails, connecting the isolated road *77 m of path to Wengen infohub. Total ski runs: *6437 m. East contour road: *2041 m of roads **1358 m in North **683 m in two sectors in East **313 m of virgin trail in South. Total metrics for Snowlands: *Roads: 11782 m *Paths: 3629 m *Virgin trails: 1791 m *Ski runs: 6437 m. See Also *Second Life Geography *Sansara *List Of Roads